


Beating Drums

by Tealous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Eventual Romance, Eventual Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, F/F, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, Violence, War, Warstuck, rosemary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealous/pseuds/Tealous
Summary: “Right, right, because punching our lead medic in the face leads to an assumption of a healthy relationship. I’ll bear that in mind next time I feel the urge to shove more than just my boot down her throat.” She punctuates the sentence with a few taps of the paper against the wood. ”We are getting off topic here, Captain.”“All I’m saying is good relationships can sprout from a foundation of hate.” Jane replied, raising her hands in surrender.





	1. Tactics

The weather was humid and gray, clouds rolling overhead with each gust of wind that guided the weather to its chosen spot. The distant sound of bullets being shot and pattering against the side of building had long become white noise, falling upon deaf ears of the rebel camp. Inside this camp stood a young tactician, who could taste the ash on the wind, soaked in both blood and the acidity of the rain. The dirt beneath her tent had become sticky, border lining mud beneath her boots, staining the black leather a dull brown. Black cargo pants, neatly tucked into the combat boots, led up to a belt and then a tan PT shirt. A worn, camouflage jacket was thrown on over it, pockets frayed and buttons loosened or missing from overuse. It was old, and it was beyond unfashionable. And yet, it was still her favorite thing to wear. Whether it was because the simplicity of it battled everything her mother had thrown at her (Velvet pillows included of course) or the mere fact that it bugged the Doctor to no end when she wore it, she hadn’t a clue. Perhaps it was both, or perhaps it was just her mind telling her to choose and be over this silly matter already.  
And so, she will move on from velvet pillows and frayed jackets to more pressing matters – like her job.  
Currently, Rose Lalonde was scouring over the report brought to her, a frown long etched into her features from the tales before her. Scouting teams had been slaughtered, leaving only one or no man behind. Small groups had been kidnapped, questioned, beaten until broken, and tossed back behind enemy lines to die. Their enemy’s tactics were ruthless and unbecoming, cutting deep into the rebel’s without thought or care. It was friend against friend out here, most being forced to choose between freedom and their family. And freedom meant sacrifice of more than just family and friends, it could means libs, life, sanity, and much more.  
Rose knew this all too well, but, then again, so did Her Imperious Condescension.  
Fingers drumming against the wood of the table as she took in each outcome, overthinking the flaws and faults of each attack. Most had been a result of guerrilla warfare, and rebellion dispatches had made the first move towards the enemy. They had been small platoons scouting the area, just within or just out of rebellion territory. And when the rebels attacked, they had been squashed under overwhelming forces not moments later. It was almost as if she were playing chess. Bait the enemy with a pawn, and then crush the taker with a more powerful piece waiting close by.  
It was both ridiculous and impressive.  
But Rose wasn’t about to waste lives on a strategy that wasn’t likely to hold any sort of flame to the truth. But, she may have to; considering it may be the only shot they had at winning.  
The sound of shoes slapping against the mud, sticking into it with loud squelches and pops drew her nose out of the dusty reports, and none other than the Captain herself appeared at her front door – oh look there she goes. In an attempt to skid to an ever smooth halt at the tent’s opening, she’d misjudged the slipperiness of the non-existent slope and landed right on her ass in the mud. Oh dear. Doc definitely wouldn’t be too happy about that… and Jane was likely a tad unhappy with her ruined, Grand Entrance.  
Caps, of course, required.  
A moment later, the captain popped back into the tent, grin still plastered across her face despite her rugged, dirty appearance. Jane Crocker, leader of the Rebellion and former heiress to the Batterwitch herself. She had stepped out against her mother after years of training under her tyranny and allowing herself to be molded and crafted into the perfect leader – Into the perfect Dictator.  
But, after she’d seen what it did to her subjects, after she’d seen the hopeless eyes of the public and the darker methods used upon them? She waged war.  
Jane had fled from the only home and life she’d known, leaving behind her brother and everything she owned. She raised a rebellion from the ashes of no hope, turning the city upside down, into turmoil and chaos. But it didn’t take long for the people, commoners of this land, to raise their arms and shout protests. They demanded blood; they demanded justice. They demanded retribution for lives lost and hope destroyed. They demanded war.  
And all of that leads to here, in the now.  
They were greatly underfunded, rations slim, weapons scarce (and mainly whatever they could scrounge up from stray supply runs through enemy territory), and uniforms were a running gag throughout the entire base. Occasionally, Jane would run through the camp yelling, “Look alive soldiers! Inspection today, so have your uniforms in tip top shape for breakfast!”  
The closest to a uniform they had was an armband with a Wil-o-wisp sewn to the fabric. A silly symbol, yes, but to them it meant there was hope shining at the end of this tunnel – a way out of this war that didn’t end up with mass murder on their end.  
But she’s getting off topic again.  
“Sledding without the sled again, Captain… or without the snow for that matter?” Rose teased, watching as Jane attempted to wipe her glasses clean… only to smear the dirt further.  
Jane chuckled at that, a blush flushing across her face in embarrassment. “You’ll never believe the fashion trends now and days! Just… Don’t tell Doc, alright? I don’t need her nagging me because I got a spot of mud on my trousers. Betray me, and I’m going to pin the whole shenanigan on you!” she threatened half-heartedly, drawing an eye-roll from the tactician.  
“If that is the case, then I hope you don’t mind if I tell her the first moment I lay eyes upon her again. After all, we really must keep this relationship of ours – you know – the one you keep assuming we’re in – healthy with small talk and argumentative topics.” Rose retorted dryly, stacking her reports to file away.  
“Oh, I don’t assume you’re in on, I know it. Or, rather, you will be very soon. It’s almost as obvious as my need for spectacles.” She wiggled the frames a little, sweeping a few locks of soaked hair from her face. “And I was there when she tried to patch you up all those times. Each hilarious, but that’s not my point here.”  
She stated it as if that meant anything.  
“Right, right, because punching our lead medic in the face leads to an assumption of a healthy relationship. I’ll bear that in mind next time I feel the urge to shove more than just my boot down her throat.” She punctuates the sentence with a few taps of the paper against the wood. ”We are getting off topic here, Captain.”  
“All I’m saying is good relationships can sprout from a foundation of hate.” Jane replied, raising her hands in surrender. “…that and she was totally checking you out the other night.”  
Ignoring the wayward comment, Rose stared at Jane for a moment longer before turning to file away the reports. “What did you need, Captain?”  
Her patience was starting to wear thin, even for the one she considered her closest and only friend.  
“Right, I was dropping by to see if you’ve managed to uncover any clues to our latest beating.” A look of sadness passed across her face, although only for a moment. The smile wasn’t kept from her features from long, although it was a little strained this time around. “So, have you got anything for me, Buster?”  
“It depends… Have you ever played chess, Captain?”

~’/o/’~

A soft sigh escaped the ravenette’s nose as he stared out the window, watching as wind and rain alike pelted the window. It shuddered and shook under the pressure, but not once giving. It never had before, so why should it now? He flinched when a strike of lightning flooded his vison, closing blue eyes and turning his face away. Hands, previously clasped behind his back, reached up to gingerly take ahold of his glasses, the square, red frames a shock even against the tan of his sun-kissed skin. He set them to the side for the time being, the thin metal clanking against the bedside table.  
Adjusting the thin, red suspenders of his uniform, John momentarily took a seat on the edge of his bed. Thoughts of Jane flashed in his mind, and his chest ached for a moment at the thought of his lost sister. She’d left to join the rebels only a few months back, and it still hurt him to imagine her out there, battling both the weather and mother’s men. She was bound to be killed, slaughtered and left to bleed out in the mud. Who’s to say she hadn’t been already?  
His eyes wandered about his empty room, walls plainly gray and bare even with the blurriness the lack of glasses brought him. The only light in the room was what little sunlight filtered through the clouds and through his window, but he knew he could easily pull the curtains and flicker on the lamp. He had no need for either action, so he refrained from the useless output of energy.  
Since Jane had left, he had become the new heir of the company. He was the one being groomed to overtake her empire and rule with an iron fin. Fist. He meant fist. He couldn’t let ‘could be’s and ‘had been’s ruin his concentration forever; he couldn’t let his memories push him forever.  
Standing, he snagged ahold of his glasses, pushing them up his nose and leaving the room he’d learn to call his. Red and white flooded his vison as he stepped out into the corridor, hands hanging loosely at his side after closing the door. His footsteps echoed emptily down the hall, haunting even at these hours. Luckily, he didn’t have to walk long before coming upon the very door her was looking for – Grand in size and smelling faintly of crafts glitter.  
Knocking gently, he entered moments after without waiting for a response. She would never give one, as found in previous experiences.  
His eyes were met with the woman he’d learn to call mother, although the title held no love or emotion behind it. She’d raised John and Jane since they were no more than grubs – than toddlers, he meant toddlers – although she did it for one purpose in mind. And love was not the reasoning.  
Bowing before her, he allowed himself to stay bent in that position for only a moment’s time. He was quick to straighten himself, clasping his hands behind his back once more as he trained his eyes at the foot of her throne. “I would like to go on a mission behind enemy lines.” His tone was flat and dead, although a sly glint could be easily caught in his gaze. “It’s risky, but we both know how skilled I’ve become in both close quarter and ranged combat. I could pose as a new member and give you Intel from the other side. If need be, I might be able to take out the leader of the rebellion at first word and report back… with my traitorous sister in tote.”  
He hoped she would approve. He needed to get out of the suffocating blank space of this place, for he’d only managed to keep sane with Jane here. Plus, maybe he’d get a break from the sweets. They’d been especially sickening as of late. A change of pace would be good, although he knew he’d have to fake the emotions required for a convincing story. His… smile was a little out of practice, but he was sure he could manage.  
Mother had listened silently thus far, fingers drumming against the polished arm of her throne, and John risked a glance at her face. A smile slowly slid its way to pink painted lips as she mulled over the idea, legs uncrossing just to cross right back over again. Row after row of sharp teeth shone brightly against the pure black of her skin, threatening and yet amused. “I approve. Go, swim. Sea w)(at you can learn for me… and tail that traitorous sister of yours I said )(ello… Furt)(er orc-ders will be given on a later date.”  
He nodded in response, face straight and voice level as he bowed one last time. “I will prepare at once; I won’t disappoint you. Thank you.”  
With that, he quickly took his leave, thoughts forming faster than he could comprehend. He would need to pack light, perhaps even muss up his clothes and hair to make it seemed like he’d really ran from home.

~’/o/’~  
“I see… perhaps we can beat her at her own game.” Jane commented, studying the reports that Rose had pulled back out from hiding. Icy blue eyes flickered between the packs of papers and to the map lain out in front of her, head slowly nodding. “I think you may be onto something here, Rose. What do you say we break out the old chess boards tonight and practice a few rounds? Mental training can be as important as physical training, after all.”  
Rose began to roll up the map and shuffle the reports, “I would love to play you at chess, Captain. It would give me more to do than watching the guards sleep at night and making bets with my reflection on who’ll blink first. I always win of course. I may even set my writings aside so that we may play a few games more.”  
“Ah, yes, you and your night time activities. Well, if we are done here, I will be skedaddling off to my former duties. Not that I’m not enjoying these talks of ours, I just want to be sure I don’t accidently walk out on you again.” Jane began to retreat from the table, causing a scowl to rise to Rose’s face.  
The tactician crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow at Jane, her tongue as sharp as any one of her hidden knives. “I do believe ‘accidentally’ is the wrong word to place there, Captain. I turned my back for only a moment, and when I look over? You’ve replaced yourself with our very own Doctor Maryam. She was quite confused, I hope you know. I take it you grabbed her from walking outside the tent and shoved her into your chair before bolting? Not very professional of you, Captain.”  
Jane smiled proudly, popping her nonexistent collar as she attempted to further her retreat. “Just because I’m leading a rebellion doesn’t mean I’m lacking a sense of humor or the skills to pull off such an easy gag! Substitution is such an easy prank to manage, I could have done much worse – like deface the front of your tent!”  
“Touch the front of my tent, and both you and your cot will end up in the mud.” Rose offered her friend a sickly sweet smile, the malice behind her words very real. “Although, taking in your current state leaves little room for difference between the two events.”  
“You don’t challenge the master to a prank off, Rose.” She disappeared through the tent flap, likely bolting off in hopes of escaping further explanations and snarky remarks from the tactician.  
“Oh, I wasn’t challenging you,” Rose muttered to herself, clearing her table off of any remaining clutter. “I was threatening. Ah, yes, but go ahead and take it however you like. I will be waiting…”

~’/o/’~

“Hello?” Rose’s head perked up at the sound of another, their voice just barely heard above the whistling of the wind. After a long moment of silence, the call came once more. She rolled her eyes once she realized just where the call had come from, stuffing away her story notebook in one of the filing compartments. The cry had come from the western gate, an area frequented by soon-to-be new recruits who waited by the fence in hopes of being discovered (either that or they tried to climb the fence, which often left them stranded at the top). Another call came, this one a tad more impatient than the last two.  
Well, she may as well see what all the fuss was about.  
Pulling her jacket tighter around her, Rose stepped outside her tent, and she made a face as her boots seemed to stick and sink into the mud. The rain fell gently against her despite the wind, but she knew that another downpour would be headed their way soon. Once it rained here, it rained all day.  
Treading towards the fence, it took her only twenty paces before she slowed at the sight of red and white. An officer stood at their gate, soaked and shaking.  
How interesting…


	2. New Recruit

“State your name and business.” Rose folded her arms across her chest, approaching the gate until she stood no more than a few feet from the officer. “Or, should I just shoot you now and be done with this interaction?”  
He looked worse for wear, for his hair matted with mud and rain as it fell into and obscured his face. Red-rimmed glasses framed unsure, sapphire eyes, and his mouth trembled slightly from the cold of his soaked clothes. He looked pitiful, almost as if he’d run this whole way from his own patrols. It wasn’t completely unprecedented; after all, they’ve had defaults before. But, this was obviously a trap; what officer abandons his pillar of fame, fortune, and comfort for shame, poverty, and distress?  
Jane had been one, but Rose had known the woman long enough to trust her with her life. This was no Jane.  
The boy gave pause at both the sight of the woman and her question, exhaling softly. He gripped a little tighter onto the straps of his small bag, shaking his head as if to clear it of the water dousing him. After a moment, he raised his gaze to hers, chewing a little at his lip in a show of nervousness before speaking. “I’m John, and, seeing as what I’m wearing, I’m sure you can tell I’m part of the Corp’s highest ranks. I don’t mean any harm to you or your people here, because I want to join you.” He held a determined look on his face, pushing his slipping glasses back up the bridge of his nose.  
Rose didn’t buy it.  
“Right... It’s an unlikely story coming from one such as you. Tell me, why should I let you into my camp? How do I know you aren’t going to assault my troops in any way?” Rose looked him up and down, a bit put off by his bravado. Sure, he might be here to ‘do the noble thing’ or ‘to take out the real tyranny’, but it was likely just a façade put up in attempts to get past her and into the heart of rebel territory.   
He seemed to study her right back, unfazed by her inquiry. Crossing his arms, a frown pulled at his features. “Of course it doesn’t seem likely coming from one of my rank. As for your question, I already gave you my answer. I want to join the rebellion against Ms. Prissy Baking Queen.” He huffed softly, “And do you really think I’m idiotic enough to attack troops in the middle of their home-base? I could easy be killed at the drop of a damned hat for pulling a stunt like that. Plus, it’s quite obvious I didn’t come here in a vehicle, which indicates I’d be in, out, and back over to the blank, red and white walls of that prison. I look like a runaway for Christ’s sake. Do you know how hard it is to get out of that place – especially with my position? There are cameras and guards all over the damned place, each placed just right so no one can get in or out without being redirected inside to face her.”  
He scoffed a little at that, but Rose could hear the underlining of truth to his former words. “Besides, why would I come here if I didn’t want to join this side? My rank amongst the others is still higher than just a simple main officer. I would have no purpose or reason to come here if I didn’t want to join.”  
“Unless you’re a spy, I still cannot see the initiative behind your coming here. If your rank really is as high as you claim, then you would be sitting atop the pedestal of comfort. You would be housed, fed, clothed, and bathed at the slightest whim you felt towards those needs. Your life would be perfect, in other words. So, why do you want to join our forces, dear? I want an actual answer, not the bullshit you’re trying to spoon-feed me with your swiped, silver tableware. Maybe if I find it adequate enough, I will let you in.” She dropped her hands back down to her side, sliding one to cover her radio. Discreetly, she pressed a button against the side to notify Jane she would need her assistance. She wasn’t too far off from her tent, so the captain would easily see her when she came running.  
He rolled his eyes at her retort, and she could sense a prick of annoyance in his tone as he spoke. “Isn’t it obvious? I want to defeat o woman controlling everything. Besides, from the report I’ve heard, you need every soldier you can get. And, since I’m a higher rank, I hold more valuable information than a simple foot soldier would be able to give. I’m willing to share what I’ve heard; I only want to help. Besides, I have family in the rebellion. She… She begged me to go with her when she left, but I was too blind-sighted at the time. I was too loyal to the witch and her confectionaries. But, I realized with time my mistake. I wanted my family back, even if it meant throwing every comfort in the world away. She was right. What’s happening at the Corp shouldn’t be happening, and so I left to join you.”  
He stared right at Rose as he said this, voice low and sad. She held no doubt that he had family here, but the tale still did now quite add up in her mind. He was still hiding something.  
Not moments after he finished, Jane had managed to hurry over to the pair, hands placed on her hips. She’d changed her clothes since slipping, and Rose suspected it was more to keep the doctor from having a heart attack than anything. The captain seemed to recognize the possible recruit, although she looked as if she wasn’t quite sure where she’d seen him before. “What’s going on here?”  
“He wants to join.” Rose stated simply. “He says he has family here, and he’s left his position to be with her because he’s finally come to his senses. I’ll let you decide for yourself if he can, but… I still don’t trust him.”  
“Rose, you don’t trust anyone.” Fair enough. Jane quirked an eyebrow at the new recruit before looking between the two. After a moment, she shifted towards the gate to let him in. “Sounds pretty noble, Buster. Doc may be less than happy to have more people to look after, but the more the merrier! And, y’know, the more the better the chance of winning this war!”  
Her hands fumbled to unlock the gate, the combination likely a bit hazy to her. Either that or the metal was just a bit too slippery for her hands. “So, what’s your name, hm?”  
Rose stayed close to her friend, gaze securely locked upon the boy. She would stay by Jane’s decisions, but that didn’t mean she would be happy with the choice. Nevertheless, she would remain respectable.  
He seemed to stare at the captain in mild shock, although the expression was quickly wiped from his face as he cleared his throat. “My name is John.”  
The captain’s hands seemed to completely freeze at the mention of John’s name, although Rose couldn’t see an expression. Slowly, the gate was pushed open, voice cheerful as she welcomed the boy into their ranks. “Well John, I’m Jane, and the blonde with a pole up her ass is our lead tactician, Rose. Welcome to the rebellion!”  
John offered a small upturn of his lips in response, nodding and stepping through the gate. “Thank you, Jane.”  
The tactician, however, scoffed at the rather rude introduction. “I do not have a pole shoved up my rear, Captain. Despite this graphic description, I appreciate the introduction.”  
“Ha! No, no, no, no, no.” Jane laughed, patting Rose’s shoulder. “You definitely have a pole shoved up your ass. You and Doc both. Speaking of Doc, could you go and fetch her for me? We need to get John here into something that isn’t Crocker Corp clothing, and I also need to ask him a few questions. So… see if she’s got something that isn’t red and white.”  
“Right… Why do I feel like you’re only trying to get me to talk to her again?” She rolled her eyes at the Captain, and, despite her words, she turned on her heels and made her way towards the medic tent.  
~’/o/’~  
“Actually, this is the one time I’m not.” Jane muttered, watching as Rose left. Turning back to John, a bundle of affection began to blossom in her chest, and she quickly scooped him up into bear hug. A smile had overtaken both his and her features by this point, and she couldn’t help the quiet squeal of excitement that escaped her. Sure, there was a brief moment of hurt when she remembered how he had betrayed her during her… well, betrayal, but there was still the good ole jolliness and enthusiasm that would excite anyone after seeing a long lost brother for the first time in two years. She spun him around with a laugh, nearly slipping in the mud once again in her overexcitement. “John! Good golly, it’s great to see you again!”  
She set him down after a few turns, giggles of excitement bubbling from her. She quickly stifled them, however, knowing that she really should be acting at least a smidgen more mature than this. John had given a yelp in surprise when she’d picked him up, but he was still hugging her when she attempted to set him back down. His grip seemed a little hesitant, however, almost as if he were afraid to show affection. She didn’t blame him; her time over there had been dull and grey, and her days were filled with a void of nothingness. Very little emotion was allowed to be shown, and she doubted that had changed since she left. If anything, it had likely been enforced further.  
“I’ve missed you a lot Jane…” He spoke in a rather formal tone, although he slowly began to relax against her. “It’s been… It’s been lonely without you around.”  
She tightened her grip around him a little, not wanting to let go. “I’ve missed you too. And, honestly, I wish I could say that I’ve been lonely too, but the people here just don’t let’cha feel left out. It’s almost like having a real family, John. Not just someone who puts a roof over your head and claims to care. I know you’re going to love it here, but, gosh, what changed your mind all of the sudden?”  
He seemed to tense in her arms, silent for a long moment before pulling back. “It was getting hard without you around. It hurt when you left. I know you remember the days we would spend, sitting or lying around and doing nothing. As boring as that was together, it wasn’t nearly as bad as doing it alone. But, when I started to think about why you left in the first place, I realized you were right. So, I lied to Mother about coming here. I told her I was going to gather information about the rebels from the inside.”  
Jane sighed through her nose, taking a moment to process the information before responding. Her usual cheeriness and upbeat responses had dropped into a more concerned tone. “You’re going to have to be careful. No one here knows who I actually am, well, who I was. I beg of you John, please don’t tell anyone who you are. It’s more for your safety that they don’t know.”  
He took a step back, offering a small nod. “I’ve only told the blonde chick my first name, and, if anyone asks, I’m just a high ranking officer in the Corp - Nothing about Mother or you. I said I had family, but I never mentioned who. I figured you’d kill me if I did.” He offered, a soft sigh passing his lips.   
“And right you are!” Jane pat his shoulder in response, a smile tugging at her mouth once more as she turned blue eyes towards the direction of the medical tent. “I’d ask what’s taking those two so long, but I’ve got some ideas… Anyways, I’m really glad you finally decided to join us! You’ve also helped me solve a small problem, so thanks! The kitchen staff has been a little under the weather, and so meal times have been suffering. I’ve been looking for a reason to help them cook, considering I only do so on special occasions! And, this certainly is one!”  
He gave a small laugh at that, although his smile quickly dropped as he rubbed his cheek with a hand. “How do you put up with these emotions? Jeez, my whole face hurts because I’ve smiled more on this day than I have my entire life. It’s so tiring…”  
“Trust me, Buster. Emotions start getting real hard to hide after a short while in here.” She elbowed him a little with a chuckle. “You’ll get used to them, don’t worry.”  
He elbowed her back, rolling his eyes. “I’ll keep that in mind. Do you want any help in the kitchen? I’ll have to gain people’s trust somehow; perhaps some good food and collaboration with one of their own will help?”  
“If you’re in the kitchen, I can think of at least one person who’s going to think the food is poisoned.” Jane pointed out in an amused manner. Honestly, Rose could be such a prickled fuss when it came to new people! “For now, let me handle the kitchen duties while you get out of that red and white clothing. People will stop assuming their food is poisoned once they make friends with the person who made it, after all. And you can’t do that in Corp clothing.”  
“Why am I to care what she thinks?” Ah, he seemed to have picked up who Jane was referring to. “She can starve if she chooses not to eat. It would make the process faster, and you can just take credit for the entire thing. Besides, we always made the best meals together…”  
Jane thought about what he said for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip. It would speed things up in the kitchen, but she didn’t wat to lie to everyone like that. Two or three people she could handle, but the entire camp? She’d start sweating bullets before she’d even open her mouth! “I’m sorry John, but I really don’t want to lie to everyone, even if it’s something as small as this. Maybe you can help next time, alright?”  
She placed a hand on his shoulder, offering a sweet smile. He wrinkled his nose in slight aggravation, sticking his tongue out at her. “Whatever. So, am I going to end up changing, or…?” He raised a brow, bring a hand up to adjust the red bowtie before moving onto his thin suspenders. The red was a shock against his white, collared shirt. He tilted his head a bit, as if a thought had come to mind. “Also, what am I going to do about these?” he adjusted his red-framed glasses as clarification.  
“I think Doc is on her way with some clothes for you, and your glasses should be fine. Mine are still red, after all.” She pointed out, tapping the side of her glasses.  
~’/o/’~  
Rose pushed past the floppy opening, peering into the dark tent. Scowling, she allowed the flap to settle behind her as she strode in. “And here I thought you preferred light to such shade. Would it kill you to light a few candles or put up some spare Christmas lights? I can barely see past my own nose.”  
The jade blood glanced up from her work and towards the human, a frown pulling at her features as well. “The Proper Term Is Fairy Lights, Ms. Lalonde. And, Yes, I Usually Do. It Just So Happens That Ms. Lucky-To-Be-Alive And Constantly-Needing-Medical-Attention Over Here Broke My Lamp.” She closed the small medical kit she’d been working with, setting it off to the side. “What Do You Need? I Don’t See Any Reason For You To Come Speak With Me.”  
The lucky soldier mentioned, AKA Vriska, waved to Rose with a lopsided grin. She waved a little as she sat atop her claimed cot, almost as if she’s had a few too many pain killers to be healthy. From the looks of her, it was quite likely. One of her eyes had been blasted out by an unlucky shot, and severe burns covered the left side of her face. The crescent horn looked to be cracked as well, but the Serket was grinning and giggling despite all of this. “May8e she came to test a few of her mind games on her faaaaaaaaavor8 medic~!”  
Oh, she was mostly certainly on quite a few sedatives.  
“I see you have your hands full, per usual. My, my Vriska… how did you manage to do this and live?” Rose raised an eyebrow at the sniper once she’d taken a moment to look her over. “I knew you were lucky, but this is an extraordinary amount of fortune.”  
Vriska seemed to cackle at this, become rather loud as she puffed out her chest in a show of pride. “No one kills a Serket without her say-so! Not even herself!”  
Kanaya quietly groaned, sliding her head into her hands. “She Will Not Stay Down To Rest For Any Longer Than Eight Minutes. Trust Me, I’ve Timed.” Her arms dropped back her sides as she peered over at the cerulean blood. “I’m Running Out Of Ideas Here, Vriska. What Will It Take To Get You To Rest For A Decent Period Of Time? I Will Do Anything.”  
“Anything? How scandalous, Doctor. Should I step out and allow you to fulfill your end of the bargain?” Rose teased, walking over to the small table and beginning to fiddle with a random scalpel. “You really should hide this better…”  
Vriska’s excitement seemed to defuse for a moment, and she squinted her remaining eye at the medic as she thought the deal over. “I get extra rations for the next 8 days and an eye patch, and we have a deal.”  
Rose… was rather certain that the blue blood only wished to resemble a pirate with the eyepatch request.  
“Rose, I Believe The Human Term Is ‘Can It’. Vriska, We Have A Deal.” She turned from the pair, beginning to dig through what medical supplies the camp had to offer. They would need to make a few more purchases and raids soon enough. “Now I Know I Had A Few Eye Patches Around Here Somewhere…”  
Vriska released an overdramatic shout of victory, giving another laugh as she attempted to settle down for the day. “Ni8, suckers!”  
Kanaya’s ear twitched in what Rose deciphered to be annoyance, before setting down the eyepatch next to Vriska for when she next awoke. Jade eyes flickered over to Rose, and the doctor scowled. “Why Are You Still Here? Don’t You Have More Important Things To Do That Watch Me All Day?”  
“Yes, actually. But our poor captain, bless her naive heart, is still intent on setting the two of us up. Of all the soldiers she could have sent your way, she chose me." Rose pocketed the scalpel, moving elsewhere to mess up the Doctor's system and see what else she could pocket. She honestly didn't need or want anything she took; she merely wished to see if the troll noticed. "I swear, it's almost as if our fighting only pushes her harder to pair us together."  
"Put The Scalpel Back." Kanaya demanded, watching as Rose pocketed the item. "And Just Why Did Commander Jane Send You My Way Again? You Said She Chose You, But You Never Stated What She Selected You To Go Talk To Me For."  
“Make me.” Rose challenged, sticking her tongue out at the medic in a rather childish display. She had quite a few of the Doctor’s things at this point, although Kanaya had yet to reclaim any of it. “As for the summoning? We have a new recruit, and he’s wearing enemy colors. He needs a change of clothes.”  
"Could You Not Have Just Said So Instead Of Wasting Our Time?" She asked with a low growl, turning towards and making her to a small crate. Kanaya kept a small stockpile of extra clothing in her tent due to how often enemies tended to default to their side. "Do You Think A Large, Unisex Shirt Would Fit Him Better Than A Size Medium?"  
“I could have, but it wouldn’t have been half as fun as messing with you, Doctor.” Rose commented. “He was rather scrawny. Try the medium.”  
Kanaya nodded in response before digging through the pile for a moment longer and emerging with a random shirt. The moment it was in hand, she left – with Rose in tow. The tactician wrinkled her nose as a few droplets hit it, despite her love of such gloomy days. She enjoyed the rain well enough, but she preferred to stay indoors during these grey times if she could.   
Lavender eyes darted over to the Doctor as they approached John and Jane, and a small smile pulling at her lips as she thought of how best how to bother the doctor. Small pushes and punches were childish, but she wasn't above the actions.   
However , she felt like annoying the doctor rather than choosing childish antics. And one way to really get to the doctor, was fashion. Or lack Thereof. Besides, pinching Kanaya in plain view of Jane would only result in the Captain teasing Rose about making a move upon the troll. She most certainly wouldn't be, but that's beside the matter.  
Whistling quietly, Rose popped the collar of her jacket so it was standing straight up, and she began to roll up one of her sleeves halfway, leaving the other down.  
It just so happened, Rose's antics managed to work its charms. The moment the medic glanced back at her, she stopped completely in her track. "... I Demand You Return That Jacket To Normal." She hissed out through clenched teeth. “It Is Hideous Enough On You Without The Popping Of The Collar And The Uneven Sleeves.”  
Rose merely stuck out her tongue.   
"I'm Going To Go Give This Shirt To Commander Jane And The New Recruit. By The Time I Look At You Again, That Jacket Better Not Be Screwed Up, Or I'll Do More Than Verbally Tear It Apart." Kanaya threatened, marching over to Jane and John, her irritation still obvious. "My Apologies For Taking So Long." She held out the shirt for John to take, although the troll’s expression gave him pause.   
A mischievous glint could be seen in Rose's eyes at the Medic's words, and she slow smoothed down only half of the collar - the other side remained popped. She also proceeded to tuck in half of the jacket into her pants while Kanaya was turned away, snickering to herself silently. The only remaining thing to do would be to muss and muddy up her hair, but she decided against it. It was hard enough to keep without the addition of mud and friction alike.  
When John did not take the shirt right away, Kanaya shoved the shirt into Jane's hands instead and turned around to check on Rose. Obviously, she wasn't happy with the sight of the tactician being even more of a mess, and a grimace played at her features. Storming over, the doctor grabbed the fabric of Rose’s left sleeve and started to roll it back down. "Take It Off. Now." She demanded, eyes flashing with disgust at the human’s audacity to walk around like this.  
“No, I don’t think I will.” Rose retorted, intent on being as difficult as she could to the troll. She attempted to snatch her sleeve back from the other, but Kanaya’s grip only seemed to tighten around the fabric. “In fact, I think I may just walk around like this all day.”  
“You Will Do No Such Thing. I Said To Take It Off.” Kanaya repeated firmly, tugging rather hard at the jacket once more, almost as if she were going to rip it off. Rose gave a quiet sound of surprise at the harsher pull, her shoes holding little to no traction in the mud as she slipped forward and into the other. Her knees splattered into the ground, and her eyes flickered up towards Kanaya in obvious discontent and irritation. "It seems like your intent here was to force me to my knees. A prior dinner date would have been appreciated, Doctor, considering we are skipping quite a few crucial steps in a relationship."  
Kanaya stared at Rose, an obvious confusion beginning to form. It took a few seconds before her mind actually processed what had just been said, understanding pulling at her features as a jade blush blossomed against her cheeks. She scoffed, pulling the human back up to her feet and ignoring the Freudian slip. "It's Just A Jacket Lalonde. Take It Off, Or I'll Be Forced Manually Remove It From You Myself." She snarled out, poking the tactician in the chest.  
Rose grinned up at Kanaya, although it looked cruel compared to her usual smirk. She briskly brushed Kanaya's hand away from her chest, failing to bite back the malice leaking into her voice. "My, my , you really must be carrying a torch from me. Well, I'm going to have to disappoint you Doctor, because I'm not going to. Besides… what if I’m not wearing anything underneath~?"  
“I Can Plainly See That You Are Wearing A Tank Top Underneath. The Jacket Is Not, And Cannot, Be Buttoned.” Kanaya grabbed Rose by the jacket collar, and pulled her close. The look she gave was not the previous one of hate, but more like she had a guilty confession. "As For Your Human Torch, I’m Afraid That Has Never, And Will Never Be Held By Myself. I Very Much Dislike You, But Do Not Mistake My Feeling For Pitch, Lalonde." Her expression shifted back to one of dissatisfaction and dislike. In One awkwardly elegant motion, Kanaya lifted the jacket up and over Rose's head, pulling it off her body. She shoved the human back and into the mud, viciously rested the jacket over her shoulder before walking away.  
Well, that escalated quickly.  
Rose didn't have enough time to respond before she was thrust down onto her back. She could feel the dirty water seeping into her thin shirt already, and her elbows stung from the impact. "Shit, wait! That's my favorite jac-" she twisted about in an attempt to climb to her feet and chase after Kanaya , but it seemed she still did not quite have the proper traction. This time, however, she slipped and fell flat on to her face before she had the chance to leave the ground.   
Truth be told, mud facials really shouldn't be done this way.   
And so, Kanaya was given extra time to make off with Rose favorite, and only, jacket. A blush of humiliation began to cover her pale cheeks, battling the cold of the soggy ground as she lifted herself up before spitting out and wiping the clumps of wet earth from her face.  
She heard the quiet snort from behind her, and she could just imagine Jane doubled over, fist shoved in her mouth as her shoulders shook with laughter. Glancing the captain’s way confirmed this suspicion. "I hope you know that I'm going to kill you for laughing at me once I manage to get out of the mud."  
~’/o/’~  
John didn't change right away. He’d waited until he’d gotten settled into the new recruitment tent, bag tucked under her cot and mud cleaned from his hair. Only then had he changed into the fresh clothing and a spare jacket, wanting to avoid the impossibilities of keeping the shirt clean after rolling in mud.   
Dinner time had rolled around at this point, and the occasional firefly could be seen drifting throughout the camp. The rain had finally stopped, leaving it safe for the creatures to venture into the night air. Despite the fact that he hadn’t been allowed to help cook, Jane did allow him to help pass everything out. Most paid him no heed, but he was pleasantly surprised to find quite a few familiar faces amongst the crowd. Each registered his face with a look of surprise, and a grain of suspicion, but none said anything other than ‘thank you’ before taking their meal and returning to their friends. He couldn’t help but wonder if they knew who he truly was, or if they’d just seen him in Corp clothing before they defaulted.  
Whatever the answer, it didn’t matter.  
He peeked out of the mess hall and towards the last group they had to serve. They looked like a ragtag group kept together by only the chaotic arguments amongst themselves and Jane, who’d taken a shining to at least a few of the members.   
Kanaya was currently tightening the bandages around Vriska another troll’s head, scowling and scolding the soldier for loosening them in the first place. “I Cannot Believe That You managed To Loosen These So Much In Such A Short Period Of Time! What Exactly Were You Doing When You Were Avoiding Resting, Vriska?” She sounded quite agitated, and the other winced as she pulled a little too tightly. “Can I Trust You To Sit Any More Than Two People Away From Me Without Getting Your Other Eye Blown Out Or Your Bandages Torn Away?”  
The soldier merely rolled her remaining eye in response, offering a sneer of her own at the medic’s prickly attitude. “Who pissed in your cereal, Fussyfangs? Actually, w8, don’t tell me. I know who pissed you off, 8ut Jegus! Calm the fuck down 8efore you tear someone in half.”  
The tactician, Rose if he recalled correctly, was seated not far from the duo, fingers drumming against a bouncing knee. Her remaining hand was rubbing against a bare shoulder, fighting back her frequent shivers and the slight cold with friction. She gave a quiet laugh at the troll’s retort, although it was short-lived and quiet. “Don’t you mean ‘again’?”   
Kanaya rolled her eyes in response to both of their commentary, folding her arms as she offered a brief glare to the human. “Oh, Look Who’s Finally Come Around. Did The Medication Finally Wear Off, Vriska? Actually, No, Do Not Answer That Inquiry. I Have Wasted Enough Drugs On You To Kill A Tusk-Beast. I Will Not Be Sharing Anymore With You Unless It Is Absolutely Necessary.”   
“Enjoying yourself?” Jane asked, patting John’s shoulder briefly before slipping past him and outside. “They’re a rowdy bunch, but you’ll get used to it.”  
The feeling of her touch lingered against his shoulder, the soft touch of fingertips burning through his shirt and against his skin. It was odd, but not in an unpleasant way. No one had dealt with him in such a friendly way for almost two years. It was… nice, despite how small the interaction had been.  
“Sorry it took so long to get to you, guys! Cooking for a few hundred people and serving dinner to them is rather difficult when you’re short staffed!” Jane gave an awkward chuckle, “Anyways, take your pick of bowls. I hope you like chili! We didn’t really have enough of anything else to make… well, anything else.”  
Vriska gave a sharp inhale of surprise, child-like excitement dancing across her face at the mention of the chili. “Oh hell yes – No one told me Jane would 8e cooking!”  
She made a grab for one of the bowls as Kanaya sat down, dragging a steaming portion chili into her lap eagerly. A soft huff of laughter escaped John at this, and he paused for only a moment before stepping out after Jane. He was holding only a bowl for himself at this point, for Jane had snagged the remaining few to bring out to her friends. He scanned the small circle of troops gathered around, watching as Jane passed out dinner. Each seemed rather happy with the fact that Jane had cooked, including Rose. The news had managed to tilt her mouth upwards ever-so-slightly, and she seemed to grip onto the warmth of the bowl almost like a lifeline. Another shiver wracked the tactician’s body, but she seemed to pay the weather no heed as she blew against the steaming meal in her hands.  
Setting his own dinner to the side for the time being, John shrugged off his jacket and dropped it onto her shoulders. She jumped a little at first contact, a skeptical gaze flickering up to his for an explanation. She almost looked as if she were going to shove it off, but she did no more than pull it tighter around herself. “You looked cold.” John justified as he sat down next to her, gathering his bowl into hand once more. “I thought a coat might help with that.”  
She muttered a small phrase of gratitude as he claimed his seat, and he joined her in gently blowing against the food. Kanaya stared at the pair of them for a moment before offering her two senses, voice lidden with snark. “Perhaps She Wouldn’t Be So Cold If She Had Listened To Me Earlier.”  
“Maybe she wouldn’t be so cold if you had ignored her and let her keep her clothes.” John shot back, tone low and blank. He punctuated the retort with a sip of the chili, chewing and swallowing the near-perfect concoction. He paused to evaluate to meal, swallowing slowly before glancing towards Jane. “You forgot oregano.”  
The tactician snorted at John’s response, hiding her growing grin behind the edges of the bowl in her hands. “Thanks to John, I don’t have to worry about the cold, Doc. Nice and toasty, no thanks to your frisky fingers.”  
That was… probably the closest thing John would receive as a compliment from Rose.  
A snarl pulled at the medic’s lips as she set her food in Vriska’s lap, swiftly standing in her next threat. “I Believe Your Human Term Is… You Want To Go?”  
Rose made to shift, almost as if getting ready to square off with the Doctor and knock a few of her pointed teeth out. Jane was quick to defuse the situation, however, pushing Kanaya back down and shooting Rose a glare. “Okay, let’s not fight during dinner tonight! Perhaps we can stay away from the irritating topics… do any of you chaps have anything?”  
There was silence for a moment before Rose spoke up once again, comment aimed for Kanaya. “You used that phrase wrong, Doctor.”  
There was a teasing lilt to her voice, and John could tell right away that she was lying. The boldfaced deceit was thinly veiled behind her amusement, properly equipped to poke and prod at the other’s pride. The doctor gave no response to the tactician, but Jane took the liberty of smacking her friend upside the head for the troll. “Stop.”  
The tension around them was thick enough to cut with a knife, and John found himself wanting to squirm with unease. The air was quickly cleared of its odd stillness, however, when another came trotting up to the group, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “I JUST TOOK A FOURTEEN HOUR NAP. WHAT THE FUCK DID I MISS?”  
Rose snickered as the troll approached, fingers raising and curling around her mouth in an attempt to hide the slight smile settling on her face. “Oh, nothing Karkles. We were just fighting over who got to scare the new guy away first. I believe Kanaya was close to winning for once.”  
“Despite Your Initial Belief, I Was Not Participating In Your Childish Game. I Don’t Wish To Scare Any New Recruits Away, No Matter How Insensitive He Or She Is To My Side Of The Story.”  
“Insensitive? And here I thought you’d just gotten jealous over the fact John had leant me his coat. I’m sorry, but it was quite easy to mistake your rage for a bit of jealousy.”  
And it seems their bickering has started up once again. John sipped at his chili again, making a mental note to try and avoid sitting so close to the two during mealtimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves*
> 
> How'd I Do?
> 
> Any Comments? Concerns? Mistakes?

**Author's Note:**

> ~’/o/’~
> 
> This is a will-o-wisp
> 
> Anyways, I got this idea from a roleplay! It will continue, Although based on my own ideas since it kinda died after a certain point. I'm also sorry that this is a little short.
> 
> Btw, if you're reading, (Windy/Muse/AA/PD/Kia), Thanks for roleplaying with me. ;3


End file.
